reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Robert Norwood
Robert Norwood is the father of Greer, Ainsley, Colleen and Ellen, and one other daughter. He owns a mining field but they have since dried up, and is in need of money. Personality He is a very strict father who views his daughters more as burdens to marry off, rather than children. Early Life Robert married his wife and they have five daughters together, much to his dismay. Season 1 * Kissed (Mentioned) Greer and Leith are talking in the kitchen late at night during the Boating Party. Leith Bayard tells her a story about his father's favourite goat he had to chase. Where after he decided, no more sheep and goats, indoor work for him. Greer tells him, her father keeps hounds, and they're all over the house, all the time. She even thinks he cares more about the hounds than her mother and my sisters. Revealing her father sent her so far away, with Queen Mary to be married. She has to marry well, for her family's sake. Her parents made that very clear to her. The only way to rise in the world is through land and title, and for people like them, the only way to achieve theose things will be to marry them. Love has no place in her life, but she hopes it will, but she has four younger sisters counting on her, as well. If she rise, they rise. Adding, Leith should have been there when they saw her off to France, saying they looked at her the way her father looks at an investment, wondering if she'll fail, or pay off. The two then share their first kiss. * Toy Soldiers Robert took two of his daughter with him when he went to France to meet his oldest child's new fiancé. He had sent her a husband to marry already, but she has messed things up with him, and he'd refused to marry her. While in France he was hoping to try and marry off the two daughter's he'd brought with him. He had not seen Greer in over a year, but was still not pleased to see her. Two of her friends, and the Queen of Scotland were already married. Inside the castle Robert met his daughter's new fiancé. Lord Castleroy was older, but Robert didn't mind. As long as they married. Much to his delight the man decline his right for a dowerly for marrying his daughter. This was a wounderful surprise. A week later at dinner Robert was having a nice conversation with Lord Castleroy when his daughter interrupted. After putting her in her place, Lord Castleroy became annoyed with him. Reminding hims that, though Greer was his child, she was also his fiancé and was to be treated with respect. Lord Castleroy then told them he knew of their financial trouble, and wanted to give his 4 remaining daughter money for their own dowery payment so they could marry for love when they were ready. Robert was incredibly pleased with this. Notes * His favourite animals are hounds, and they were always allowed in the house. Kissed. * Toy Soldiers took place over a couple weeks. Robert and his family lived at the French Court for 3-6 weeks. * His wife was mentioned to being in attendance at Greer's wedding.Blood for Blood. * After loosing the dower promised from Lord Castleroy, Robert married his remaining daughters off to anyone with a title, regardless of wealth. Bruises That Lie. References }} Category:Character Category:Male Category:Scottish Category:House of Norwood Category:Married